Bal Masqué
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo c'est soigneusement préparé pour le bal masqué organisé par le Sereitei pour fêter leur victoire sur Aïzen. Il a l'intention de surprendre son amant... Mais est-ce que cela se passera comme Ichigo le pense ? Shonen AÏ


Bonsoir...

Bah, j'ai créé cette petite One-shot pour faire plaisir à une de mes revieweuses qui a été déçu que je ne fasse pas de fic. (elle se reconnaîtra !) avec ce couple.

Donc, c'est du Shonen aï

Ichigo x ?

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Vous saviez que cela appartenait à Tite Kubo ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se regardait dans la glace. Il était méconnaissable. Il portait un costume de vampire un peu comme ceux de Lestat. Un pantalon de velours serré noir, une chemise à jabot blanche et un gilet noir agrémenté d'un dessin de fils d'or. Une lavallière autour du cou et un catogan qui retenait de longs cheveux noirs. Ses chaussures noires avaient de petit talons qui le faisait paraître plus grand. Il enfila une longue veste noire en velours. Il enfila un chapeau haut de forme. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la psyché de sa sœur et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de mettre les lentilles de couleur à ses yeux. Il prit une petite boite et ôta doucement les délicates pupilles de remplacement. Ses yeux étaient maintenant vert phosphorescent et l'iris noire avait une forme ovale plutôt que ronde. Il sortit le dernier gadget à sa panoplie vampire et plaça des excroissances à ses canines supérieures pour donner l'illusion qu'il était un suceur de sang. Il posa sur son nez une petite paire de lunette rondes fumées.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Il eu un sourire en pensant aux shinigamis qu'ils rencontreraient ce soir. Il avait appris récemment à maîtriser son riatsu. Il pensa à faire une petite surprise à l'élu de son cœur.

Ichigo sortit de la clinique de son père. Il tenait une canne indispensable pour que sa tenue soit complète. Tranquillement, il traversa la ville de Karakura à pied pour finalement se retrouver devant le magasin d'Urahara. Il ouvrit le shoji et se plaça silencieusement derrière le commerçant et Yoruichi qui était respectivement déguiser en Frankenstein et en Kat woman. Il fit un "bouh" qui fit sursauter le couple d'amoureux.

- Ooohhh Kurosaki-kun ?

- Oui

- Incroyable fit Yoruichi. Je ne t'aurai jamais reconnu dans une foule.

- Oui, vraiment incroyable… Même ton riastu est différent.

- Peut-être "l'ambiance" fit Ichigo narquois

- Nous n'attendions plus que toi Chad, Uryuu, Inoue, Tatsuki, Kiego, Muizuro ont déjà rejoint la Soul Society.

- Ichigo fit une légère grimace.

- Je suis donc très en retard.

- Oui, mais le déguisement en valait la peine !

- Merci ! Ichigo avait modifié sa voix pour qu'elle paraisse légèrement plus grave. "C'est parce ce que je le vaux bien !"

- Arrête de regarder les publicités Kurosaki… ça te rend niais !

- Mouahahahah

- Il a disjoncté depuis que la guerre est finie marmonna Yoruichi.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo circulait entre les différents protagonistes de la soirée. Ils étaient tous réunis au sein de la 11ème division pour faire la fête. Il était arrivé à retrouver Rangiku, Nanao, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yamamoto c'était pas du jeu n'était pas déguisé. Il y avait également, Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Kiego, Muizuro, Tatsuki, Hanataru, Unahora et Isane… finalement Ichigo avait reconnu pratiquement tout le monde. Par contre, personne n'arrivait à le cerner.

La musique battait son plein. Ichigo était un bon danseur… il dansait souvent avec sa maman petit. Il avait continué à danser dans sa chambre en solitaire. C'était un réel plaisir pour lui de pouvoir exercer ce talent cacher. D'ailleurs, il fut repéré par pratiquement toutes les shinigamis qui maintenant faisaient queue pour pouvoir avoir une danse avec lui. Il avait un air décontracté. Disparu son éternel froncement de sourcil. Il affichait un sourire mystérieux sur le bord de ses lèvres.

Jusqu'à ce que ces yeux accrochent une silhouette solitaire. L'homme était déguisé en samouraï de l'époque Edo. Ichigo sourit… il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il observait la foule compact où tous riaient, buvaient et dansaient, il était clair qu'il recherchait quelqu'un. Il restait sombre et solitaire. Rangiku s'était approché de lui et l'avait enlacé sensuellement et essaya de l'attirer vers la piste de danse. Après tout, c'était la fête pour la victoire totale du Goteï 13 sur Aïzen !

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de la jeune femme et prit la direction inverse. Ichigo le suivit furtivement. Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'enlacer… cependant, il ne le fit pas. Il attendait… Il voyait le dos large de l'homme qui se tenait droit. Il marchait rapidement et en faisant abstraction au monde qui l'entourait. S'était devenue excitant pour le roux de suivre « sa victime ». Quand soudain, cette dernière disparu.

Brutalement Ichigo fut plaqué au sol un sabre sous le menton. « Sa victime » était monté à califourchon sur lui et le regardait d'un regard menaçant !

- T'es qui ? bâtard !

- …

Ichigo essaya de parler mais aucun son ne fut produit par sa bouche. Le brun le tenait à la gorge de son autre main. Son souffle devint court !

- Tu vas parler ! Menaça t'il

Puis voyant, que son prisonnier n'arrivait pas à parler à cause de sa poigne de fer sur sa gorge, il desserra son étreinte.

- T'es con où quoi ? haleta Ichigo, la voix déformée par la pression qui avait été sur sa gorge.

L'homme plissa ses yeux noirs et se pencha doucement vers le roux qui était toujours allongé sur le sol. Le geôlier posa un bras de chaque côté de la tête du roux. Finalement, il se pencha lentement de plus en plus prêt. Le bout de leurs nez se touchaient. La respiration d'Ichigo se fit courte. Il regardait Hisagi au travers de ses petites lunettes. L'expression de ce dernier se transforma subitement. Ses yeux devinrent charger de désir et Ichigo sentit le corps de son geôlier s'alourdir sur lui.

Cela réveilla instantanément notre vampire qui essaya de repousser l'homme qui essayait de l'embrasser.

- Dégage !

- Hors de question… Tu me plaît beaucoup trop…

Une lutte s'engagea entre les deux hommes qui dura quelques minutes. Le bruit de leurs respirations, coups et jurons furent mélangés… Ichigo finit encore une fois allongé épinglé au sol, ses deux poignés tenu par une main ferme. Hisagi était haletant…

- Maintenant, ma récompense !

- Salaud ! Tire toi de là… grogna Ichigo tout aussi haletant.

- Pas question mon petit vampire, j'ai gagné la bataille

- Mais pas la guerre maugréa Ichigo.

- Abandonne pour une fois !

- Tu sais … ?

Ichigo… Même si tu caches ton riatsu, même si tu déguises aussi bien que ce soir… nous avons combattu trop longtemps ensemble et nous avons trop fait l'amour ensemble pour ne pas reconnaître ton déhanché !

- Salaud siffla Ichigo

Petit sourire de satisfaction de Shouhei. Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa victime et arrêta ses lèvres juste au-dessus de celle d'Ichigo :

- Nous en étions où tout à l'heure ?

Il happa les lèvres consentantes de son compagnon, de son autre bras libre il l'enroula sous la taille d'Ichigo. Quand il quitta ses lèvres, il plaça sa bouche contre l'oreille de son amant…

- Et si on terminait cela dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille !

- Héé ??

- Nous sommes en train de nous donner en spectacle devant tout le GoteÏ 13.

Ichigo tourna la tête pour voir tous ses amis avec un immense sourire assis qui les fixaient depuis apparemment quelques minutes. Ichigo devint écarlate !

- Merde, le spectacle est fini marmona Renji !

- La ferme Renji, trouve toi quelqu'un pour finir ta soirée lança Shouhei

Ce dernier s'étant redressé et ayant tiré la main d'Ichigo pour l'aider à se redresser. Ce dernier était toujours couleur pivoine.

- Mince alors firent l'association des femmes shinigamis… ont va rater la meilleur partie !

- J'ai pris des photos dit triomphalement Yachiru

- Shouhei murmura dans l'oreille d'Ichigo

- Viens, nous on rentre…

Et Ichigo suivit son amant et en essayant de ne pas entendre les remarques grivoises de la 11ème division.

- On pourrai se la faire discret la prochaine fois marmonna Ichigo

- Et leur gâcher leurs plaisir ? demanda Shouhei et il éclata de rire… J'ai cru que tu étais rodé depuis le temps.

- Il n'y a que des pervers dans le GoteÏ 13 !

- Oui, mais le principal c'est d'avoir la chance de s'aimer.

Shouhei avait enlacé la taille de son amant lorsque la porte se fut fermer. Une longue nuit se préparait pour eux, loin de l'œil indiscret du Sereitei où la fête battait toujours son plein !

Plus tard dans la soirée…

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu m'as reconnu ? J'ai mis tellement de temps à me préparer !

- J'ai payé Kisuke Urahara pour savoir où tu te cachais…

- C'est de la triche… hurla Ichigo

- Tous les moyens sont bons en amour ! Hisagi éclata de rire…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

J'en reviens pas... J'ai réussi à faire un One-shot ! Ppfffiiiooouuu...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! à bientôt !


End file.
